


The girl that destroyed the moon and the boy lost in time

by Chevalier_Barthelemy



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: A love story with action, And that cup of coffee, Angst, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Fluff, Dysfunctional Family, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Five finally gets a moment of peace, Five is thirty years old, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Learning to control her powers, Mutual Healing, Mutual Pining, No Amnesia, Number Five | The Boy in an Adult Body, Possessive Behavior, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rough Sex, Smut, Someone give Sissy the wholesome person of the year award, Tender Sex, Vanya remembers everything, cowboy Five, fiveya - Freeform, follows season 2 storyline, honestly, pseudo marriage, slight slow burn, they just need to suck it up and talk to a psychologist, they’re both terrible at dealing with trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chevalier_Barthelemy/pseuds/Chevalier_Barthelemy
Summary: After falling out of the time portal on November 15, 1963, the first thing Five noticed was that he got the calculations right this time around and is now in the body of his thirty-year-old self. The next thing he noticed, of course, was the nuclear holocaust.With Hazel’s help, he managed to go back in time one year before the new apocalypse. Determined to stop said apocalypse, again, he set out to change the future, that is until he saw Vanya walk right into the road and in front of a car. However, before she could get hit, he jumped to her side.“What’s your name?”He thought about the answer long and hard.“My name’s Frank,” he looked down at Vanya and his brows softened. “I’m her husband.”A story where Five and Vanya arrived a year before the apocalypse of 1963
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Lila Pitts, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 17
Kudos: 127





	The girl that destroyed the moon and the boy lost in time

November 13, 2000

* * *

It was a cold night, the fall air becoming more chilly as the season began to change to winter. The leaves from the trees had fallen long ago, creating blankets of orange and red under them. Small critters had begun their hibernation to escape the coming cold. Even the streets were devoid of people, seeing as most people prefer to stay inside the warm comforts of their homes. However, he was never like most people.

Leaning against the wall that led to the courtyard, Five turned his head both ways, making sure to look at every corner of the courtyard. Once he was sure the coast was clear, he waved his arm and walked into the courtyard.

"Follow me," he said, waving at Seven.

Seven didn't need to be told twice as she matched his steps, staying close to him. As quietly as possible, hiding the shadows they made their way to the old tree, knowing that if someone looked out the windows of the academy they wouldn't spot them. Once they were out of the line of sight, he smirked at her, his heart pumping inside his chest as it always did every time he sneaked out of his room out of curfew. Seven matched his smirk, albeit more wearily.

"What did you want me to see?" She asked, looking around them, trying to find the answer.

Five didn't answer right away, instead, ee sat on the grass and gestured at her to do the same. Seven didn't question him, but she did frown a little confused as she sat beside him on the cold ground. When she settled on her spot, he turned his eyes onto the sky and pointed at it.

"Behold the perigean full moon!" He announced excitedly, but Seven didn't share his excitement as she looked at the moon confused so he clarified. "Otherwise known as a supermoon."

Again, Seven looked from him to the moon confused, giving him a tiny smile as if to mask her continued confusion. Usually, Five would have been frustrated by one of his siblings' lack of knowledge on something, but with Seven he always had a little more patience.

"It's when the moon is its closest point in its orbit around Earth, making it appear bigger than usual," he explained, gesturing at the moon.

Seven's expression changed to one of understanding, as she nodded and looked up at the moon in awe. Indeed, the moon was bigger than he had ever seen, looming over them. He wasn't really the astronomy enthusiast of the family, that was One, but he could still appreciate it.

For the longest time, both of them just sat on the grass, gazing at the moon, appreciating it, not saying a word. When he heard the news that a supermoon was occurring this evening, he had instantly made plans to sneak out and to fully appreciate it rather than looking at it from his window. Since he didn't want to go alone he had decided to take Seven. He knew that she wouldn't appreciate it as much as him, but he liked her presence, and besides. What's the point of going through all this trouble if he couldn't appreciate the moment with someone else?

"Hey, Five." Seven broke the silence, her tone of voice unsure.

"Yea?" He asked, keeping his eyes on the moon.

"Do you…" she trailed off and gazed down at her hands. "Do you promise never to leave me?"

Five snorted and turned his gaze from the moon to her, a brow raised.

"What kind of request is that?" He chuckled, amused, but then he noticed her hurt expression and he frowned, instantly wiping his smile from his face. "Of course I won't leave you, why do you ask?"

Seven lowered her head, her gaze on her twiddling fingers.

"Three won't play with me anymore, she prefers to be with One now."

Five formed his lips into an Oh, now understanding where her weird request was coming from. Ever since they were small children, Three and Seven have always stuck to each other seeing as they were the only girls in the family, apart from mom but she's a robot so it doesn't count. He used to get jealous when they were younger and Three kept hogging Seven even though Seven always liked him better. However, ever since they started their _special_ training as their father called it, and Seven wasn't allowed to partake in it, he's noticed that Three and the others have become progressively more distant towards her. He didn't understand why just because she couldn't do the things they could doesn't mean she's any less special. In fact, she's more special than One, Two, Three and Four put together. She's smarter, kind, and overall more fun to hang out with than any of them.

"Forget about Three, she's an idiot." He waved his hand dismissively, truly meaning what he said. If Three or the others couldn't see how special Seven is, then they're dumber than he thought.

"Five!" She chided, and he simply shrugged.

"It's the truth, and besides." He turned his attention back on the moon, leaning back on his arms to look up at it. "Who would I talk with if not with you? Four?"

Seven chuckled, and he smiled at the sound.

"The point is that you don't ever need to worry about me leaving," he added more softly.

For the longest time Seven just stared at him, but then she smiled and turned her attention back on the moon like him.

* * *

November 15, 1963

When Five fell out of the portal, landing on his shoulder, nearly dislocating it, the first thing he noticed was the strange coordination with his body, as well as the added mass. The next thing he noticed was that the uncomfortable, borderline painful way the clothes he was wearing were hugging his body. Eyes wide, he practically jumped to his feet and looked down at himself.

He was still wearing his academy uniform, but this time the clothes hugged his form tightly, straining against the added muscle mass, not to mention how much further the ground seemed. Five brought his hands up and looked at them, turning them both ways as he noticed the added ruggedness and size, taking a deep breath. Under normal circumstances, he would have been both mad and excited at his situation. Angry that he is a full-grown man wearing a school boy's uniform, and excited because he is a full-grown man again. Unfortunately, he had no time to process either emotion given to the situation.

He squeezed his brows together and turned on the spot to look at the time portal with a disoriented expression. For a long second, he just stood there, waiting for his siblings to jump out of it as he had but when no one did he tensed.

"Luther, Diego?!" His voice was noticeably deeper.

No response, instead the time portal closed with finality, leaving him in an unknown time period all alone, again. Much like the first time he time travelled, panic started to course through him until he heard the distant gunshots.

Five turned on the spot, panic changing to confusion. He frowned, eyes narrowing when he saw a couple of soldiers run outside the alleyway he had landed in. From the look of the buildings, he was still in the States but that only added to the confusion. Why were there soldiers fighting on the streets?

Determined to find out where the hell he was, he made his way to the street but before he exited the alleyway he grabbed a burnt blazer from the debris and slipped it on. The sounds of ongoing gunshots continued as he stepped into the streets, that was he noticed the tank driving down the streets. His frown deepened. This definitely wasn't right. Around him, there were dead bodies, and soldiers helping civilians while shooting at the enemy on the other side of the street. Said soldiers were screaming in both English and Russian.

Completely shocked and confused, he half-ran to a destroyed newspaper box and grabbed a half burn newspaper from it. The space between his brows creased as he read the headline.

"Soviet's attack U.S?" He put the newspaper down and walked down the walkway, his attention on the very clearly, soviet's on the other end of the streets firing at them. "No, this can't be right."

"Hey, get down!" A man shouted at him from the other end of the street, but he paid him no attention as he kept staring at the scene before him dumbfoundedly. What the hell was going on here? This wasn't right, the Soviets's never attacked the US in nineteen sixty-three. The Soviets never attacked, period. There was only one explanation for all this, time travelling to the past must have somehow affected the timeline.

"What the hell did we do now?"

Before he could even think of an answer, a loud bang emanated from the tank beside him as it fired.

Five jumped away from the tank, his face scrunched up in both pain and surprise, his ears ringing loudly from the explosion. However, before he could dwell for longer than a second on his shock, his eyes widened when Vanya appeared out of nowhere and levitated on the spot, standing right in front of the shell. Panic rose inside of him, and for a second he nearly shouted at her to get out of the way, when suddenly her eyes turned white and she created a forcefield in front of her, causing the shell to detonate but not hurting her.

He gaped, surprised to both see her and what she did, but once again couldn't dwell on it as he noticed yet another one of his siblings, Klaus. When he saw the group of soviet's run towards him, gun's raised he nearly teleported to his side to help him, seeing as Klaus's powers can't really help him offensively, until Klaus brought his hands up and stretched them out. Materializing out of thin air were countless ghosts from soldiers and civilians that ran towards the soldiers, who screamed from both shock and fear upon seeing them but couldn't retreat from the vengeful ghosts that began pummeling them to death. Focused on what he was doing, Klaus didn't notice the soldier beside him, aiming at him with a rocket launcher.

His heart nearly jumped out of his chest as he opened his mouth to shout at Klaus to get down, but again, before he could Luther leaped down from the building and landed in front of Klaus, taking the full blow of the rocket with his body. Luther gave out a deep scream, but he didn't seem to be in pain as he nodded at Klaus. When Five heard a very familiar screech, he turned his attention to the top of a building and his eyes widened. Ben was standing there, in ghost form, using the tentacles to grab and kill the soldiers on the streets he could get his hand on. When he grabbed one and threw it to the sidewalk, Five followed it's trajectory as the body thumped uselessly on the pavement in front of three other soldiers, and that was when he noticed Allison.

"Hey!" She shouted, back straight with a confident smile on her lips, not at all scared when the soldiers turned on the spot and aimed their guns at her. "I heard a rumour that I blew your minds."

Five watched in shock as the soldiers began to tremble on the spot as they more or less blew up, their faces contorting into absolute pain in the process.

His brows shot up. He had never seen Allison use her powers in such a manner, never knew she could do that. He always assumed she could just control people, but it seems that wasn't the only thing she could control, but reality itself. Before he could dwell on it too long, soldiers began to shout from a distance.

Turning his attention to a large group of soviets, who were crowding an overturned car, he was surprised to see Diego standing atop it, looking down at them without fear. He looked very different from before. His hair was long and shaggy, and he sported a beard. There was no knife in his hand, nothing to fight with, and yet he didn't seem at all scared as the soldiers pointed their guns and fired at him, he simply jumped. He watched in surprise as the bullets were all redirected, not one hitting Diego as he returned the bullets back to the people that fired them and killed them instead. When he landed, Diego took a deep breath and turned towards the direction he was standing. When his brother's eyes landed on him they widened, no doubt shocked and consumed by his appearance, but at least he seemed to recognize him despite having aged.

"Five!?" He asked, confusion dripping In his voice. However, when a gunshot went off behind him, Diego's expression hardened. "You sick son of a bitch, where the hell have you been?"

Snapping out of his shock, Five didn't answer, no, instead he prepared to fight alongside his family. He didn't know what was going on, what the hell kind of mess his siblings made, but he wasn't going to stand around and do nothing. When he took a step, someone pressed a hand against his shoulder and he stopped and turned his head. The space between his brows creased when he realized who it was. Hazel was standing beside him, holding a briefcase. He looked older than before his hair white and slightly longer, with a medium-sized beard.

"If you want to live, come with me," he said simply as if the very world wasn't falling apart around them.

"Hazel. What the hell's going on here?"

"There's no time to explain." Hazel turned his eyes towards the sky and pointed at it, Five's eyes followed. "Those are nukes old-timer."

A shiver ran up his spine when he noticed the countless nukes tearing through the sky, threatening to destroy everything. A sense of helplessness, he hadn't felt in a long time, seized him. How was he going to stop that? Even with Vanya on their side, he doubted they could stop such a threat. That was when he realized there was only one way to stop it.

He turned his attention back on Hazel, the outside of his brows downturned.

"What about my family?" He asked worriedly. He couldn't just leave them to die.

"You can't save them if you're dead," he answered logically.

For a brief second, he turned his attention back on his family who were busy fighting against the Soviets. He felt guilty about leaving them to this fate, but Hazel was right. He couldn't do anything if he was dead, he was their only hope.

Giving out a soft sigh, he turned his attention back on Hazel and took his outstretched hand.

For a brief second, he felt the very familiar feeling of travelling through time, almost as if having his head stuffed with cotton. He gritted his teeth. It never got easier. When they arrived at their destination with a zap like sound, he instantly recovered and looked from side to side at their surroundings, relieved that he didn't hear any gunshots but still confused as to where they were. People were happily walking on the walkway, going about their lives, their attire instantly told him that they must be somewhere in the late fifties or early sixties.

"Ok…" he frowned and turned to Hazel who was not at all shocked by the situation. "What the hell was that?"

"End of the world, November twenty-fifth, nineteen sixty-three," he answered solemnly.

"Sixty three?" He asked, stunned.

How could the world end in sixty-three? That wasn't right. As far as he knows the world ends in twenty nineteen, not sixty-three. He lived through forty years in the aftermath of that apocalypse, he damn well knew that wasn't right.

He chuckled softly, no amusement behind it as he pressed his hands together.

"You know, Hazel, I'm no history buff, but I don't recall there being a nuclear holocaust."

"No shit."

Definitely, something went wrong, and he suspected who was responsible for that.

"What about my family?"

"Dead, like everyone else."

For a brief second, a pang of loss and fear shot through him upon hearing those words, but he waved away the feeling, he had more questions to make. And besides, as long as he's breathing he can still save them.

"And where am I now?

"Dallas, same street, one year earlier." Hazel walked around the bench in front of him, and Five's eyes followed him. "Plenty of time to restore the timeline and save them."

Five's nose flared. The same familiar rush of adrenaline shot through him, the one he felt the very first day he arrived at twenty nineteen to stop the apocalypse, the only difference is that this time around he's got a year to figure it out.

"Ok," he pressed his hands together again and walked around the bench to sit beside Hazel.

"So where do we start?" He asked, glad that he at least had some help this time.

Hazel cocked a brow.

"We? You're on your own pal. I'm just here to keep a promise to Agnes."

Instantly some of his relief went down the drain, it seems like he was on his own again. He didn't fret too much though, at least he still had a year to stop things. However, when he noticed the solemn way Hazel said Agnes' name, he frowned.

"Is she…" he trailed off.

"Dead?" He asked for him.

"Yea."

"Cancer. Took her quick." He turned his gaze away from him as he said that, but didn't dwell on that as he turned his attention back to him and looked him up and down. "I see you got the calculations right this time around."

Five scoffed, awkwardness overcoming him when he realized that he was still wearing his academy uniform. What a sight he must make.

"Almost, I still manage to lose my family through time." Something always had to go wrong didn't it? "What about the commission?"

"I quit those assholes, remember?" I don't owe em the fuzz of my peaches."

Five opened his mouth, but before he could ask further, a very familiar blue light appeared in an alleyway ahead of them. Both he and Hazel turned their attention on it, a deep frown on both of their faces.

The time portal swirled in the sky for a few seconds, nothing coming out of it until it practically spat out a very confused looking Vanya onto the street.

Five tensed and he instantly shot up from the bench and narrowed his eyes at the alleyway. She was still wearing her suit, the one she had changed colour as she played her violin, which only gave him a very bad feeling. However, when she pressed her hand against her head as if in pain and she opened her eyes he noticed that they were the normal brown colour and his expression softened. Despite their last encounter, he was relieved and happy to see her.

Confused, and disoriented he watched as Vanya looked from side to side, hand pressed against her temple as she made her way out of the alleyway, not realizing where she was going. When she made her way to the road, he took in a sharp breath when a car made its way towards Vanya, no intention of stopping as it didn't notice her.

Not thinking about it, or even hesitating he spatial jumped to Vanya, however before he did he vaguely felt Hazel slip something inside his pocket.

Before the car could run her over with her none the wiser, he materialized beside Vanya and took her into his arms, fingers clutching to her clothes, barely pulling them both out of the way of the car, sounding the horn. Inside his chest, his heart was drumming with adrenaline, his shocked eyes were on her shocked ones. For a long second, she just looked up at him, seeing as he was a full head taller than her now, opening and closing her mouth as she narrowed her eyes.

"Five?" She said his name softly with such confusion, and shock.

He nodded but before he could answer, her eyes rolled back and she fainted in his arms. Her body slumped in his arms, but before she could hit the payment, Five grabbed her, cradling her in his arms. All thoughts about the apocalypse forgotten as he looked down at her worriedly. Behind them, the car that nearly ran them over screeched to a stop.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" A female voice apologized, the accent a thick southern one. "Is she alright?"

Normally he would have barked a response, told her to watch where she was going but his full attention was on Vanya, who laid in his arms, her face peaceful as she slept.

When the owner of the car stood beside him he finally looked up from Vanya when he noticed people looking at them. He paid them no attention as his eyes landed on the woman. She was of average height, long blond hair, a typical southern woman.

The woman seemed shocked and concerned as she gestured at her car.

"Hop in the car, I'll take you to the hospital."

For a second he just looked at her confused by her odd kindness, she did almost run them over a few seconds ago. But then Vanya shifted in his arms and he realized she needed medical help fast. While he was confident he could spatial jump them to the nearest hospital, Five didn't argue. It's the 1960's after all, it's not exactly normal for someone to teleport in the blink of an eye, it's not normal, period, no matter what year. Not to mention that it might aggravate her state. Whatever he thought about the woman and everything that's happened he had to focus on the now, and the now was making sure Vanya was alright.

Before he answered he looked back at the bench but it was empty, Hazel had left.

He sighed and nodded and followed the woman to the car. Five gently laid Vanya on the seat, and rested her head on his shoulder, draping an arm over her shoulder. The entire situation was so strange. Witnessing the apocalypse just a few minutes ago, travelling back in time and rescuing her from getting run over, only for the owner of the car to drive them to the hospital.

He set his attention out the window when he felt a set of eyes on him, he turned his head. The kid, he suspected was the woman's son, was staring at him, his head cocked to one side.

"I'm so sorry, she just jumped out of nowhere." The woman apologized again, not bringing up the fact that he had spatial jumped right in front of her car, which meant that she must have been so shocked that she hadn't noticed it.

Once again he bit back a retort, especially when he knew it wasn't entirely the woman's fault. Vanya had run into the road out of nowhere.

"Name's Sissy, and that's Harlan" the woman introduced herself and the boy, changing the topic and trying to sound composed but he could still hear the shakiness to her voice.

When Five didn't offer her his name, she asked.

"What's your name?"

For a second he considered not answering her, but he knew that would be rude, not that he cared really, it was just that he needed to keep her on their good side, at least until they got Vanya to the hospital. After he agreed to himself to answer her question he thought about the answer long and hard.

"My name's Frank," he looked down at Vanya and his brows softened. "I'm her husband."

He watched the back of Sissy's head as she nodded, her shoulders losing some of the tension and her grip on the steering wheel loosening slightly, no doubt a little more comfortable with the situation now that she had a name. He on the other hand couldn't help but tense up.

Husband, he told her he was Vanya's husband, granted of course that it was the only logical answer, but it still shocked him that he said that. This is the sixties, a place where husbands had practically full control over their wives. He had no intention of controlling her, not at all, it was just more practical as he knew it would raise fewer eyebrows than if he told her he is her brother. Regardless, he knew Vanya was probably going to have a field day with it once she woke up, that is if she doesn't end up destroying the world.

Sissy looked at him over the rearview mirror.

"Nice to meet you, Frank, despite the circumstances."

He simply nodded, not sharing the same sentiment.

The remainder of the ride was spent in silence. When they finally arrived he lifted Vanya out of the backseat and didn't look back at Sissy nor waited for her as he carried his sister to the reception area. He was a little surprised at how light and soft she was in his arms, it was almost comical how this tiny little woman was the one to end all life on earth.

When he entered the hospital he got a few odd looks from people, mostly due to what he was wearing he suspected. After he had Vanya checked in, telling them that she fainted out of nowhere, the receptionist called for a gurney. When it arrived, with two nurses, he looked down at it hesitantly for a second but ultimately laid her down on it and let the nurses take her away while he followed closely behind. He couldn't take her out of his sight, not just because she could wake up any second and destroy everything, but because she's family and not only that but Vanya. The logical, pragmatic side of him told him that he was being ridiculous but he stumped it down, not a usual thing he did.

The edges of his lips downturned as he gazed at her face, her nose and eyebrows wrinkled from pain.

Yes, she had destroyed the moon and therefore the world and was the reason why the world he arrived in was destroyed in the future, but it was still her. The little, defenceless girl that he remembered from before he left the academy. The little girl he used to trust above all others, telling her everything and vice versa. The little girl that used to sneak into his room whenever she had a nightmare, shaking like a leaf in the night from fear, holding a teddy bear tightly in her hand. If it were any other one of his siblings he would shut the door, but with Vanya, it was always different. He would yawn and step to the side to let her into his room in a half-asleep state, and slip inside his bed alongside her. Yes, she destroyed the world and called it weakness on his part, but he couldn't bring himself to blame her. When people had a mental breakdown they tended to lash out, it was normal, of course, most people didn't have the power to end the world.

When they took her inside one of the rooms, they told him to wait outside. He almost insisted on going in, but he figured he would get in their way so he leaned back on the wall and waited. He kept an ear out for any screams of shock and fear, telling him that Vanya had woken up. However, when that never came he was tempted to go look for some decent clothes but couldn't risk leaving Vanya alone so he remained on the spot, even though his feet were killing him from wearing shoes two sizes too small and clothes and were suffocating him. He simply brushed away his pain and discomfort.

She hadn't been run over and didn't hit anything but he still worried about her. He wasn't exactly an expert on human anatomy, and the kinds of drawbacks destroying the world could have on it. But he didn't need to be to know it wasn't good. It shouldn't take this long to check on her if she had just simply fainted.

When the doctor finally exited the room, Five pushed himself off the wall to face him.

"She's stabilized now, but you're a very lucky man for getting here on time."

Five frowned, it definitely was a lot worse.

"She suffered a transient ischemic attack due to a minor brain hemorrhage in the brain. Usually, they're not much of a threat but in this case, it was worsening by the minute, you're lucky that you got here on time and got it treated before it could lead to complications."

His whole body stiffened, but he was relieved to hear that she was now stabilized. After the doctor gave him a list of prescriptions, he was allowed to go inside.

When he walked inside the room his eyes instantly landed on Vanya, instantly softening. She was laying on a hospital bed, not the modern one, of course, the older ones that were just glorified beds. Her hair was messy and her eyes were softly closed together as her chest rose up and down rhythmically, a stark contrast to the fury she had shown when she was playing her violin. It reminded him of the expression of complete peace and tranquillity she used to show when she was a kid, hanging out with him in her room, not saying a word, just happy to be in each other's company.

Letting out a deep sigh, he walked to the chair stationed beside the bed and sat on it. He pressed his hands together and propped his elbows on his knees as he looked at her. When he saw the strand of hair against her eye, he reached out and slipped it behind her ear.

Luther had asked if they should take her with them, suggesting that they should just leave her and let her die. If he hadn't been so shocked, and pumped with adrenaline and panic he would have punched him for suggesting such a thing. Their family may be many things, emotionally stunted man-children, dysfunctional, drug addict, psychopath, conceited, but never indifferent to each other. They never left a member behind, regardless of what they may have done, especially if that someone was Vanya.

He leaned back on the chair. Another concern of his now was surviving in this timeline. He was above stealing, even though his powers gave him a certain advantage for it, but in order to pay the hospital bill and find proper accommodations and just survive overall, he'll have to spatial jump to the nearest bank. Sabotaging the security cameras and teleporting inside the vault would be all too easy. The only problem of course is leaving Vanya even for a brief moment, something he didn't want to do.

Just as he thought that the door to the room opened.

"Hey." Sissy stood by the doorway, knocking on the door to get his attention when he didn't turn his gaze away from Vanya she continued. "Is she alright?"

Five took a deep breath. He was never one to let strangers in, never one to engage in small talk or just conversation in general, he's always been a distant individual except with a handful of people, all of which are members of his family. However, it's thanks to her that they got Vanya to the hospital in time, he should at least force himself to show a spec of courtesy.

"She suffered a stroke, but she'll recover." He turned his gaze to her, noticing that the boy was standing beside her, looking at Vanya with intrigue.

"Thank goodness," she sighed, sounding genuinely reviled which only confused him further. She doesn't even know them, and it's not like she was responsible for what happened.

She pointed behind her and gave him a kind smile.

"I paid the hospital bill..." She eyed his clothes and frowned with concern. "Look, I know it ain't any of my business but do y'all have a place to stay?"

The space between his brows creased, and his body tensed. When she noticed his reaction she sighed and gave him a tight lip smile.

"It's alright to be in a tough spot, we've all been there, god knows I have. And besides, I did almost run your wife over, and you seem like decent folk. So if you ain't got nowhere to go, I can help you with that."

Unable to control himself, Five shot her an angry look. He felt himself becoming progressively defensive. He wasn't desperate, doesn't need anyone. He lived forty years all alone in a barren world, he doesn't need anyone's help, never has, he-

When Vanya moaned softly, the sound coming out pained he closed his eyes and sighed.

He turned his attention back to Sissy, once again confused by the softened in her eyes as she seemed to know his inner struggle with himself, but didn't judge him, that only confused him further. He didn't understand unrequited kindness, has never had it shown to him, except maybe from Vanya. When he was at the academy if he wanted to get anything he had to work for it. If he wanted a new toy he had to succeed in training. In the post-apocalyptic world and the commission, it was even worse. He learned from a young age that the world isn't kind, never was, and nothing was ever free. It made him think that this woman had something up her sleeves, maybe she was a member of the commission? That couldn't be right though, commission members could be good spies and blend in seamlessly, but not to this level. He knew all their tricks, something would have given her away by now, which meant that she was genuine.

He gritted his teeth.

He hated swallowing his pride, but he couldn't leave Vanya's side even for a second to break into the bank, not until he knows she's in the right state of mind.

"I would appreciate that."

Sissy gave him a warm kind smile and nodded.

He would have waited for Vanya to wake up, but given her state he doubted keeping her in a heavily populated building was such a good idea. So he grabbed Vanya from the bed and rested her small body against his arms. Instead of tensing, her body unconsciously relaxed in his arms, and she buried her nose against his neck.

He didn't check her out of the hospital as they exited it, following Sissy to her car. Once they were inside her car once more, and she drove them to wherever her home was, he found himself thinking about how odd it was once more. This woman nearly runs them over and for some reason has found herself responsible for them to the point that she paid the hospital bill, and is now taking them to her home. He wondered what she would think if she knew who they were, that she's inviting the world's most dangerous assassin to her home, and the woman that destroys the world in the future.

The car ride was quiet, the sun had already set and the boy, Harlan, had fallen asleep. For a second he wondered where exactly this woman lived, seeing as they had left the city and she continued to drive for a couple more minutes. When they arrived at a ranch, he cocked a brow. He suspected as much, that she was a farm girl, but it also relieved him. They were far enough away from the city that if Vanya blew up again no one was going to notice, it was perfect.

Turning off the ignition, they all got out of the car and she grabbed Harlan from his seat and carried his sleepy form, while he carried the still unconscious Vanya in his arms.

"This way." She led him inside the house.

Five roams his eyes over the inside of the house. It's a quaint, atypical Dallas ranch house, nothing out of the ordinary. Sissy continued to lead them down the hallway and he followed.

"This is my brother in law's room whenever he comes to visit," she told him, opening one of the doors in the hallway. Five simply nodded, nearly slipping and telling her that he didn't care. "You can have it for whatever long you need it."

He nodded his gratitude again, but he wondered where this woman's husband was? Knowing that he wasn't likely to be as kind as her. Not many people would be willing to take in two strangers off the streets, he definitely wouldn't.

When he got inside the room his eyes instantly landed on the double bed, and he grimaced inwardly. Seeing as they think they're married they'll have to sleep together, and given the small size of the bed, they'll have to sleep pretty close together. Five simply shook the thought away and walked towards the bed, carefully lying Vanya's unconscious body on top of it.

"The bathroom is on down the hall when you need it," Sissy told him.

Five didn't look at her as he sat on the bed, his attention on Vanya. When he heard the door slide, he sighed and closed his eyes.

"Thank you," he practically grumbled. It pained him to say the word, to swallow his pride once more and with someone he didn't even know.

Sissy didn't say anything, but he knew she was smiling. Once she closed the door he let out a deep breath he had no idea he had been holding all this time.

This had been an unexpectedly long day. First the apocalypse, then saving Vanya from a car, learning that she suffered a stroke and now he's here, in some oddly kind woman's house. He wanted to say he's had weirder days, but he'd be lying

Five pushed his hair back and looked around the room. It was a normal room, wooden dresser, nightstand with a lamp on top of it and not much else, except of course the bare walls that had his hand itching with the need to cover them in equations. Unfortunately, since he was playing nice and he doubted they would appreciate him writing on the walls, he simply shook his head.

He reached for his feet and practically kicked his shoes off and sighed in relief, that was when he heard a knock from the door.

Groaning inwardly, knowing it was no doubt, Sissy, he got up from the bed and went to the door. When he opened it slightly, he was met with Sissy standing outside the room, holding a pile of clothes.

"I thought you might need some new clothes." She smiled, gesturing with the pile of clothes.

For once he wasn't uncomfortable with the kindness, not when he severely needed a new change of clothes, so his attention instantly fell on the clothes and she smiled.

"These are my husband's," she handed him a small pile of clothes. "You're both about the same height and build, I figure they'll fit you quite nicely."

She lifted another pile of clothes, distinctively woman's clothes. "These are old clothes of mine when I was a teenager, I'm sure they'll fit her."

Five nodded and grabbed the pile of clothes, looking at her awkwardly. He already said thanks once, he wasn't going to bring himself to say it again, that was a one-time thing. So he simply offered her a tight-lipped smile.

"Well, that's all from me." She smiled. "I hope you both sleep well."

With that, she turned on the spot and left and he closed the door behind her. He told himself that as soon as he figured things out he was sure to pay her back, he hated being in people's debts.

He walked to the centre of the room and placed the clothes on the bed. Seeing as Vanya was still unconscious, and he could no longer take being in such small clothes that were strangling him, he slipped out of his academy clothes instantly relieved, not to mention happy to see an adult's body again rather than a scrawny kid. Taking the boxer from the pile and undershirt he put them on. The boxers were a bit tight around the waist, but they seemed to fit him just fine, same with the undershirt. It hugged him a bit too tightly around the chest and for a second he was tempted to just take it off and sleep without it, but then he remembered that he was going to sleep right next to Vanya so he lived through the discomfort.

Once he was dressed, he put his pile of clothes on top of the dresser and turned to face Vanya, her pile of clothes in his hands as he looked down at her awkwardly. He couldn't just leave her in her old clothes, they were dirty and no doubt uncomfortable but at the same time, he wasn't sure about changing her himself.

His lips formed into a tight line and he inwardly smacked himself. He needed to look at the situation practically and stop hesitating for no reason. Determined, he walked towards Vanya and set on getting her changed. She didn't shift or wake up as he took her clothes off her. He respectfully averted his eyes when he reached her undergarment, doing his best to slip her new clothes without looking. Once she was dressed he folded her old clothes and placed them to the side.

Suddenly very tired, he turned off the lights and made his way to the bed. He settled on figuring everything out tomorrow.

He awkwardly slipped in beside Vanya, turning his back to her and trying to maintain as much distance as possible, lying right on the edge of the bed. He rested his head on his arm, not using a pillow seeing as he gave them all to Vanya to make sure she was comfortable and he didn't like them anyways. They were just too damn soft, his head was so used to sleeping on the hard ground that when he laid it on top of a pillow he felt like he would sink into them.

Beside him, Vanya shifted, and he stiffened, then relaxed when she stayed on her side of her bed and remained asleep. He didn't understand why this felt so odd, when they were kids she'd often sleep in his bed after having a nightmare, this wasn't entirely new. And yet it still felt odd.

When the awkwardness left him, and he started to drift to sleep, his last thoughts were about the apocalypse and how he was going to stop it this time around.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I know I have a few WIPS but this one I just had to post! not to mention that I'm co-writing it with a friend. Also, I know Vanya arrived in the sixties a month before the apocalypse but I decided to change that here. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you liked the first chapter, please comment and see you guys next Saturday!


End file.
